


Hurog Does Not Mean Lion

by imaginary_golux



Category: Hurog - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Classical References, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Ward let Oreg and Tisala pick his costume. That may have been a mistake.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Oreg/Tisala/Wardwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Hurog Does Not Mean Lion

Ward pushes the door closed behind him and pauses, eyeing the scene warily. “Why is there a lion skin on the bed?” he asks. Oreg giggles. Tisala covers her mouth to muffle a guffaw.

“Well,” Oreg says, “we’re having a costume party, right?”

“...Right,” Ward says.

“And we’re going as obscure gods from that weird pantheon, right?”

Ward nods. He’s beginning to think that letting Oreg and Tisala pick his costume was not his brightest idea ever, but he was _busy_ , and they were both so excited about it…

“So Tisala is going as the goddess of war and wisdom,” Oreg continues, gesturing at the odd helmet on the bedside table. There’s a spear leaning against the wall, and a round shield with a deeply disturbing face painted on it, too.

“Fitting,” Ward says, nodding. Tisala grins at him.

“And I decided to be the god of travel and mischief,” Oreg says, picking up a strange instrument and a hat and sandals that have had little wings sewn onto them. “And it so happens that these two gods allied with each other at one point to aid a certain hero, who later became a god himself.”

Ward nods again. “And the lion skin?”

Tisala picks it up. It’s been turned into a sort of cape, Ward sees, with the lion’s head as a hood. Ward eyes it for a moment, then sighs. “I’m wearing a lion skin to this party, aren’t I.”

Oreg and Tisala’s matching grins are a little bit worrisome. Ward gives the lion skin another look. “What... _else_...am I wearing to the party?”

The matching grins turn into laughter, and Ward sighs again and starts undressing. It’s worth a little humiliation to make his loves both laugh like that.

And, he must admit, while a lion skin and a loincloth is not his _usual_ choice of clothing, he does look fairly good in it, judging by the looks his lovers are giving him. They make a striking trio, actually, with Tisala in her imposing helmet and Oreg in a...cloth drapery of some sort, Ward’s not sure what to call it, but he looks young and lithe, and his grin is full of mischief.

...Ward is making this damned lion skin into a rug when this is over, though. And next time his beloveds suggest a costume party, he’s picking his _own_ outfit, and it will damn well include _pants_.

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFC 2020 prompt, "Regency AU OR Classical References."


End file.
